


Future

by tinycrown



Series: The King's Advisors [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Current: Cataclysm, Flashback, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Visions, pre-pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycrown/pseuds/tinycrown
Summary: “Do you think I’ll be a good king?”
Relationships: Velen & Anduin Wrynn
Series: The King's Advisors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Future

“Do you think I’ll be a good king?” 

Velen startled from his meditation by the sound of his new, young student. A prince by birthright, a scholar in mind, and an explorer by heart. The boy was an enigma to his forever-seeing mind, but entertaining and endearing to have around. 

Velen peeked an eye open and glanced down at him, seeing him still floating alongside him, deep in his meditation. Yet able to speak plainly, as if nothing hindered him at all? 

The prophet grinned. Such a wonder. 

“Why do you ask?” 

Anduin opened his eyes and his shoulders tensed. He did not expect Velen to ask questions? 

“No reason, I’m just curious.” He said defensively, the grasp on his levitate waning as he became distracted. 

Velen took a moment and closed his eyes… mildly curious as well. He took a deep, calm breath, and exhaled. 

Flashes of gold, silver, and blue were sudden and bright. It almost startled him out of the vision. A cold, rainy coronation made him shiver and frown. He saw a shock of sandy hair with a shining crown perched atop his head. But the boy dressed in such heavy armor wore a look of grief and worry on his face. The rain covered his tears. A crowd of people stood, quiet in front of him- like they were expecting him to do or say something… but the boy was tongue-tied. 

An old wolf stood beside him and dipped his head, reaching forward to place a clawed paw on his shoulder. The boy let his head hang and his hands' clasp, the people followed suit. 

Oh.

_ Oh.  _

They were mourning…

Velen pulled himself from the vision and grunted, losing grasp of his meditation spell as he floated gently to the dewy grass. He opened his eyes, feeling troubled as Anduin peered down at him curiously. 

“Velen? Are you alright?” Anduin returned to the ground and crawled by his side, placing a hand on his arm with a burst of warm, youthful Light coursing through the old prophet’s veins. He patted the boy’s hand and sighed through his nose as he contemplated the vision again. 

Mourning would mean that King Wrynn died. The Anduin in the vision was so  _ young…  _ His eyes narrowed. 

If this vision were to be true… he would not stray from the boy’s side when his time came. 

“I’m alright, my student.” He said softly, calming his young charge as he returned his hopeful gaze out over the cliffs and into the valleys of Azuremyst. Velen smiled and shook the vision from his mind. Whatever the circumstance… Anduin was bound to be a  _ great _ king. 

“But…” His voice was quiet and hesitant, “do you think I will be a good king?” He asked again, looking confused as he turned back toward his master. “People respect- even  _ fear-  _ my father. He has done many things that will always remain in my people’s hearts… how could I ever hope to fill such a position?” 

“Do not worry about what cannot be true quite yet.” He reached down and squeezed his shoulder, marveling at how  _ small  _ he was. 

Such is the way of children- always marveling, always in awe.

“I have confidence that you will be a great king for your people, and they will put their confidence in  _ you  _ to guide them.” 

A boyish grin returned to Anduin’s face, and the prophet’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“Thank you, master.” 

“Now, get that levitation spell working again and we’ll see if you’re fit for early morning meditation.” 

“Yes, master!” 

**Author's Note:**

> post-prophet's lesson  
> i think that anduin would have asked velen this at some point before he became king.
> 
> let me know what you think!   
> <3


End file.
